


Beauty And The beast

by Markielover



Category: Take That, Take That (Band)
Genre: 90s AU, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, High School AU, M/M, Mystery, Secret Identity, Slow Build, musical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markielover/pseuds/Markielover
Summary: Gary is late for a school audition for Beauty and The Beast. No one at Gary's school really talks to him and if they do, it's only for a few seconds, however the popular school boy, yet mysterious, Mark Owen has other ideas on his mind....
Relationships: Barlowen, Mark Owen/ Gary Barlow, gary barlow/ mark owen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. You're Late

Today was auditions for the musical, beauty and the beast!

Gary got out of bed and opened his bed drawers, searching for his school uniform "Christ!, where is it?" Gary huffs, after a long search he finally finds his uniform and hurries it onto himself, he sorts out his hair in the mirror, it's spiky, but he doesn't care, he's in a hurry.

He runs downstairs and quickly grabs his bag, leaving without breakfast, getting away with it this time as both his parents and brother are already out the house. Gary practically runs to school to get there in time for the auditions, 'God why did they have to start so early?" He thinks to himself. After a lot of huffing and puffing Gary finally arrives at school, some kids make fun of him because his face is bright red from all the running, he really needs to work out more often.

Gary looks around for the music room, that's where the auditions are being held this morning, he knows where it is off by heart, up the stairs, left then the second door on the left. Gary opens the door and looks at what seems to be alot of students inside the music room this morning. He feels like there might be abit of competiton with this years musical casting. "Barlow..." Mr hughes looks at Gary with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Gary closes the door behind him and focuses his eyes only on his music teacher, "sorry sir.... I- sorry i'm late..." He stands there awkwardly, almost like he's stuck to the door all of a sudden. "Well are you jus' going to stand there?" Hughes raises an eyebrow at his student.  
"Uh yes... of course..." Gary nods and looks back at all the students sat on their individual chairs in this cramped up music room. "What an idiot..." one student whispers to another. "I know right! absolute tool mate!" The other sniggers. Gary over hears the students as he makes way to an open free chair, he notices mark is sat in between them, again.  
Mark....

Gary's known Mark for along time, well not 'know known' him but, known of him. He's the most popular boy in school for god sake! Everyone's heard of Mark Owen, the boy that all the girls fancy. To be honest Gary's had a little crush on Mark ever since he joined this school, 5 years ago. Gary and his fellow classmates are in their last year of school and will be finished in the summer, when exams take place, including Mark.

Mark however is not in Gary's class, but in the same year as him. Mark takes PE and he knows by overhearing his conversations with his friends he wants to major in football. Gary has always wondered how Mark's been so lucky to of been blessed with such good lucks, his skin is so clear, his nose is adorable and his voice is so fucking se-

"Right!" Mr Hughes cuts Garys thoughts instantly and stands up. 

"This morning we will be taking auditions one by one, if your scene that you have rehearsed requires another part then we will get another student in the room, so yes some of you will be auditioning twice, okay?.." Mr Hughes says as if he's rehearsed this himself.

"Yes Mr Hughes..." The students reply.

"Good, now first up is Samantha, everyone go wait in the music room next door, Miss Patel will call you when you're ready to audition..." Mr hughes looks at every single student, to make sure they're getting the memo.

The students nod and dare question anything Mr Hugh says.

All the students leave the class room and go into M2, the other music classroom, which is much bigger. Gary wonders why they couldn't of just auditioned in here as there's far more space for students to act out their rehearsed scenes. Gary has rehearsed the scene of Lumiere, he's gone for a main part, he didn't really want to but his mum 'insisted' that he does, to get him out of 'his shell'. He's rehearsed the song 'Be our guest', Gary smiles lightly to himself as he enters M2 room, hoping Mr Hughes will appreciate him rehearsing a very important and value song in the play.

Gary doesn't really have many friends at school, sure some people talk to him now and again but there's not anyone here that he can really call his 'friend'. He sits down in an empty chair, in front of a keyboard. Gary puts on the headphones that were laid across the table and starts playing away, keeping himself occupied until his name is called. 

Mark and his friends sit down about 2 seats away from Gary playing on the keyboard. Once again Mark is in the middle of his two friends, it's like every one worships him like a fucking god! "So who you auditioning for ?" Alex asks Sam, both marks friends.  
"I'm auditioning for the fucking Gaston mate!" Sam says and flex's his muscles, "...all the girls will be chasing me if I get the part, which I will by the way!", Sam adds on

Alex laughs lightly and rolls his eyes "You're such a cunt mate..., honestly.." Alex shakes his head lightly and looks at Mark. "What about you mate ey?..."

Mark looks up at Alex, he is abit shorter than both of his friends but he's not bothered by it at all, Mark takes out the lolipop that he's sucking in his mouth and runs a hand through his hair. God this boy was so fucking hot, it was just unfair, totally unfair. "Dunno mate, course everyone wants beast don't they?, might give him a whirl or the candle stick bloke..." Mark says to his mates and sticks the strawberry lolipop back in his mouth.

Mark glances over his mates shoulder and takes a curious look at Gary, watching him play on his keyboard. 

"Cool mate, you'd be well good at beast actually, now that I think about it" Alex says and sees Mark staring at something.

Gary stops playing the keyboard for a moment, he can feel something on him watching him, he looks up and takes one headphone off his ear, he sees Mark and his friends staring at him and blushes slightly. "Uhm...- something wrong?" Gary swallows thickly.

"Yeah you ! you fucking nerd, you're literally just sat there playing the piano!, everyone thinks your such a fucking weirdo playing the piano!" Alex says and bursts out laughing, Sam follows and then the whole class does.

Mark is still quiet, looking at Gary, he's not even laughing along with everyone.

Gary frowns slightly, his heart hurts a lot, he's always had trouble with bullying but never reacts back because him parents taught him better than that. But whenever something like this happens Mark never says anything, he just fucking stares at him! What the hell is wrong with this kid?!

"You gonna cry you spiky hair'd fuck!?!" Sam smiles and laughs. Quickly before things get too heated Miss Patel comes in and cuts the tension. "Mark Owen!, time for your audition" 

Mark stands up and everyone stops laughing, the room goes silent, it's like everyone's watching what move Mark'll do next. "Oooo Markie!! good luck!" A girl runs over to Mark and giggles, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"He's not even dating anyone, get your hands off him" Gary thinks to himself and huffs lightly. Mark looks at the girl and tilts her chin up slightly with his hand then walks off to M1 to do his audition.

The girls screams as the door shuts and runs back over to her friends "Did you see that?!, he was about to kiss me!" 

"He soo likes you girl!" One girl says.

"You're practically dating!" Another adds.

"Fucking ridiculous..." Gary mumbles to himself, now feeling frustrated by everyone in the room and the giggling girls in the corner.

\----------------

After a lot of keyboard playing Miss Patel comes back into the room "Gary Barlow?..." she says.

Gary takes the keyboards headphones off and stands up "Yes miss?..." He says shyly.

"We need you to do an audition part with Mark" Patel says.

"Wha-... me?" Gary blushes slightly and stutters, he's going to be helping Mark out with his audition?

"Yes! now come on!" Miss Patel exclaims, Gary hurries to M1 quickly and walks inside by himself, Patel waiting outside the room until they're done.

"Ah Mr Barlow!" Mr Hughes says from his desk, he looks up and takes his glasses off, "Mark ere needs help, can you play out Cogsworth for us?, ere you can have the script, I know you probably haven't revised these lines..." Gary nods and takes the script from his music teacher and reads through the lines for a couple of minutes. He's aware that Mark is currently staring into his soul right in front of him, thank you.

Mark coughs lightly, for god sake he's auditioning, the most important part of his life and he's still got that bloody lollipop in his mouth! Just sucking on it! Gary flushes up and coughs lightly too, to get rid of his nerves. His crush is in front of him and he doesn't wanna fuck up Marks moment.

"You gonna start?.." Mark cuts through Gary's thoughts.

"Yep!... uh..." Gary nods and looks at the script then at Mark again.

\---------------------

"Great! thanks Mark !, thanks Gary!" Mr Hughes says after the boys both finish auditioning.

"Uh shall I audition now sir?" Gary smiles softly, he feels he's gained enough confidence to do so now and might as well if he's in the room.

"Nope, you're done Barlow, thank you" Hughes says.

Wait, but Gary didn't get to audition what he even rehearsed or the character he even wanted to play !

"What but I... I, sir I wanted to audition as, I mean I even had a song and-" Gary rambles on as he lays the script back on his teachers desk.

"I said you're done Barlow!, now you and Mark wonder off, you don't need to go back into M1 now, scramble" Hughes says annoyingly.

Gary frowns heavily and nods, he leaves the room with Mark.

Miss Patel goes into M1 to grab the next student and with that Mark walks off, into the hallway.

Gary walks behind Mark and huffs lightly, his locker is right next to his so he needs to grab his bag and head off to his next class. It's all a blur, Mark stops so suddenly and Gary falls back on his head, onto the floor. 

"Owww...." Gary whinces, his vision still a somewhat blur.

"Gary?...." Mark says, he's knelt down by Gary's side, he shakes his arm lightly trying to wake him up.

"Mark?..." Gary says his vision returning back to normal after a few seconds. He blushes heavily by how close Mark is to his face.

"You alright?..." Mark asks.

Gary sits up slightly, on his forearms and groans lightly, he rubs his head with his hand "Yeah... urgh I think so ..." 

Mark reaches across Gary's body and grabs his hand, not just a normal grab of the hand, and intwine of the fingers grab, something lovers do...

He stands up and helps Gary to his feet, Gary shakes his head lightly and once to his feet and looks down at Mark.

"Thanks for auditioning with me, see you around..." Mark says and steps on his heel to turn the other way.

"Wait! Mark... I.. uh- you're welcome?..." Gary says and rubs the back of his neck with his hand nervously. Mark turns back around and grins at Gary.

"Oh god is he grinning ?... what's he gonna do to me?" Gary thinks to himself.

Mark walks up to him, he's practically stood on top of Gary's shoes, hasn't this guy heard of personal space??

Mark moves his face close to Gary's right ear "See you later Mr Barlow..." Mark whispers and gives his ear a light nibble...

And with that, he's gone, it takes Gary a few minutes to register what's just happened to him, did Mark jus nibble his ear?!.. 

"What the fuck?..." Gary whispers to himself and blushes deep red.Wait was Mark gay? what actually just happened? Who cares though ! The thought of what Mark just done made Gary's heart flutter for some odd reason!

Gary smiles brightly and sighs lightly, he starts heading off to his next class, his mind riddled with thoughst of his crush.

He hopes this musical will all be worth it in the end, especially if he gets to spend more time with Mark Owen, the most popular boy in school.


	2. Casting Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a further look into Marks thoughts! :)  
> Mark is dealing with a lot of personal issues at home which explains why he's so quiet all the time.  
> Gary makes a mistake and also can't help watching Mark when he's alone....

Mark wakes up to his alarm, he slams his hand on it and groans lightly, he sits up right and see's it 8am, great he only has 30 minutes to get ready for school. He knows today is the day of who's been casted for the musical, he really hopes he's got beast or at least a main part, if not it'll ruin his reputation at the school. Mark gets out of bed and starts to get dressed, he goes downstairs and grabs his bag and puts his shoes on.

"Oh my love!, don't you want breakfast?, I made banana pancakes!" Mary, marks mum, smiles brightly. Mark sighs lightly and nods his head "Sorry mum but i'm late for school" he apologises. Tracey, Mark's older sister overhears their conversation and comes downstairs "You have to have breakfast! it's the most important meal of the day!, gosh mum you need to be more harsh on him" Tracey shakes her head at her younger brother and tuts.

Since when was Mark's sister his mum?

"Oh get off it Tracey, leave me alone" Mark huffs.

"Okay children, calm down, it's okay love here's a box, you can have some at school or even on your way too if you like" Mary smiles and kisses her son's cheek. "Have a good day at school my angel" and with that Mary goes back into the kitchen to start on her breakfast.

Mark puts the box in his bag, for later. He looks up at his sister and frowns lightly "Yno dad wouldn't of approved of any of this kinda behaviour" Tracey says.

Okay now that hurt. That hurt Mark a lot.

Mark tears up slightly and frowns deeply "Fuck you Tracey!!" he says and slams the front door shut and heads off to school. You see Mark's dad died last year and he's still grieving over it, it's hard, Mark loved his dad a lot, it wasn't fair that he died, just because of a stupid heart attack, he wasn't even that large of a man, it was just so random and sudden. Mark wonders sometimes how he's still even living without his dad in the world. It's hard, so hard and all he wants to do is cry and cry but he can't because if he does he's classed as a wuss and he hasn't smiled in years, when will he smile again? No one knows, it's a mystery.

Mark cuts his thoughts as his friends greet him when he arrives at school.

"Mark mate!, how's it going?" Alex asks as him and Sam walk up to their friend.

"Hi!" Sam smiles.

"It's going shit, thanks for asking" Mark grumbles and barges past in front of his two best mates. To be honest Alex and Sam aren't surprised, Mark's never alright and that's just who he is, they don't really car if he's 'not okay' as long as they're friends with him because it makes them seem more popular. Gary sees Mark walk fast past him and before he can wave 'hi' he's already gone. Mark heads to the boys toilets and sighs lightly, he sits alone in a cubicle and cries lightly to himself, the words of what his sister said to him this morning and him missing his dad, just getting too much for him.

\----------------------

Gary sighs lightly as Mark walks past and blatantly ignores him. He was gonna ask Mark if he wanted to check out the casting board with him later on today, seeing as they both auditioned together, he thought it wouldn't be so weird. But still this is Mark Owen and Gary never speaks to him because he's way too much of an awkward school boy and he's really shy when speaking to someone, let alone his crush! He sees Mark head into the boys toilets, he needs a wee anyways so he follows inside, it's not weird okay? He's desperate. Gary is about to go to the toilet, it's very quiet in here but when he's about to do his business he hears some sniffling. 

He stops and walks over to the cubicles.

"Uhm.. Mark?..." Gary asks.

\----------------

"Shit! he's heard me crying!, He better not tell the whole fucking school about this!" Mark thinks to himself.

"What?..." Mark croaks then coughs lightly to clear his voice. 

"Uhm... it's me Gary, I was just, actually... are you okay in there?" Gary asks.

Mark stands up and flushes the toilet, pretending he's been when all he's been doing is crying, he rolls his eyes lightly when he hears it's Gary in here with him. Mark opens the cubicle door and stares at Gary in the eyes, he's not happy and he really doesn't need to take anymore shit from anyone else right now. "What?" He says, his eyes are red and puffy and Gary can immediately tell he's already been crying, or he's really high, but he doubts that.

"I uh... what happened?.." Gary asks Mark carefully.

Mark frowns and looks away, he grits his teeth "Nothing..."

"Are you sure?... you seem kinda upse-" Gary speaks but his words are cut off by Mark.

Mark pushes Gary against the sinks and then takes a step back "Fuck off Barlow alright! Why are you even in here so you could watch me have a wee?!" Mark yells, he's angry now, Barlow pushed him too far.

Gary frowns lightly "What?! uh no!...I was just making sure you're okay, I heard you crying.." Gary says, he blushes slightly by mark pushing him but his blush fades when Mark yells at him.

"Just piss off okay?! I wasn't crying and I don't even know why you're talking to me!, You're just some lonely loser who sucks at playing the piano and loves a bit of star trek porn!, now fuck off and never talk to me again!!, Cunt!" Mark yells and storms out the boys toilets with his back and slams the door shut, going to his first class of the day.

Gary stands there and sighs lightly, he has tears in his eyes. Mark really hurt him, but maybe he pried him too much ? He was asking an awful lot of questions... And maybe Mark was going through something personal in his life? "S-sorry..." Gary whispers to himself, A single tear falling down his face from his right eye, he immediately wipes it away when another student comes into the toilets. Gary leaves the toilets and heads to his next class.

\-----------------------

Mark is running 5 laps on the sports field, he usually plays football but he's gotta do other stuff than just football, after all he is taking an exercise course. All the girls watch Mark running on the field outside, they're constantly giggling away and admiring him. "Look at his hair.... it's all wet" One girl says. "He's so gorgeous..." Another adds and they all giggle again.

After finishing his 5 laps Mark goes into the boys changing rooms and takes a shower, he wraps a towel around his waist and looks inside his locker for his clothes that're in his school bag. "Hey Mark, casting's up, wanna go check it out in a bit?" Sam asks.

Mark sighs, he's not in the mood but he would like to know what part he got in the school play. He nods "Okay... fine".

"Great! meet you in the cafeteria in 20 !" Sam smiles and leaves the boys changing room with everyone else, to give mark his privacy.

Gary walks past the changing room and sees everyone leaving. He knows Mark does a 5 lap every Tuesday at 11:50 am, the door is about the shut, even though Marks pissed off at him, he wonders if anyone's still in the changing room or he's doing more laps than he intended. Just out of curiosity. Gary puts his foot at the edge of the door, right before it's about to close, he takes a peak inside and see's Mark rummaging through his locker and grabbing his clothes out.

Maybe now's his chance to apologise to Mark? He did make him rather upset this morning and he does feel like he owes him and apology. But right when he's about to speak up he immediately blushes deep red. Mark takes his towel off revealing his naked body and his perk little ass. Gary gulps thickly, he shouldn't be here! this is just weird! someone might catch him peaking any minute!! 

But... Mark's body... He can't move, it's just too gorgeous, it's like someone's super glued the soul of his shoes to the ground. Mark puts on his tightly black Calvin Klein boxers then adjusts himself, he runs a hand through his damp hair as well. 

"Fuck...me..." Gary whispers to himself and then decides he really shouldn't be watching this, he really is a creep. He lets the door shut by it's self as he removes his foot from it and turns around, god he could do with a nice good wank right about no-

"Mr Barlow?..." Mr Hughes says with a questioning look at his student.

"Oh god! yes! Mr Hughes!" Barlow blushes bright red and coughs lightly, "Sorry sir! I was just, I forgot something in the changing rooms! but all sorted now!" Gary rubs a hand on the back of his neck and laughs lightly, god is it hot in here?  
"Oh yeah? what exactly were you looking for Mr Barlow?" Mr Hughes asks with a raise of the eyebrow, he now has his arms crossed.

"Uh..., me swimming goggles!" Gary blurts out.  
"You do swimming?... that's odd... never seen you do swimming here before..." Mr Hughes squints his eyes.

"They're me brothers!" Gary lies.

The changing room door opens and there's Mark, in his hoodie and black jeans, he's aloud to wear this if he's just been out for a run, instead of his uniform. Gary turns around to look at Mark and swallows thickly. Mark frowns at Gary deeply, he's got that look on his face, yno that sort of look that just says 'piss off', yeah that one.

Gary frowns lightly at Mark, he can't say sorry to him right now as Mr Hughes is stood right there in front of him!

"Ah Mr Owen, good run?" Mr Hughes smiles.

Mark looks at Hughes then walks out, without saying a word, he's pissed and he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Hmm strange boy that one, doesn't talk to anybody, anyways enjoy your 'swimming' Barlow..." Mr Hughes says and walks off in the other direction. Gary blinks "Oh yeah! You too ! I mean - Uh... thanks!" Gary calls out to his music teacher. "Idiot" He thinks to himself and sighs, he really hopes Mark didn't catch him looking at him earlier. 

\----------------

It's lunch time and Gary heads to the casting board to see what character he's got for Beauty and the Beast. Christ, there's so many students surrounding the board, some are screaming with happiness by getting the part they wanted and some are sad, upset that they got a background character.

Gary budges past people and looks at the board, he tries finding his name, pointing his finger on it, going down alphabetically to B.

"B...Barlow....Cogsworth?!" Gary's eyes widen. What?! he got a character that he didn't even audition for ! Only to help Mark out! he didn't know any of the words he had to read from a script he rehearsed a song for weeks and-

"Owen....Lumiere..." Mark says to himself as his finger is against the casting board, woah Mark didn't get the cast of Beast?...Still Lumiere was a main character in the play, Cogsworth was not. 

And Gary really wanted to get Lumiere. Mark looks at Gary and frowns, he walks off without a word, the whole school following him. "Woah Mark u got Lumiere congrats!" Sam says.

"Well done Markie!, we love you !" One girl says and smiles brightly.

Mark nods and hums and with that he heads off to his next class before lunch.

\-----------------------

At lunch Gary grabs some hot food, he's having Shepards pie with a green juice smoothie, his lunch is one of favourite and least favourite times of the school day. It's his least favourite because he's always the only one at the table sitting by himself, but it's also his most favourite because he gets to eat that pain away. With food of course! Gary thinks he shouldn't be having all this junk food, since he's been looking a bit chubby lately, not fat just, chubby, okay? Besides he has a healthy green juice smoothie, one of his five a day, so he's sorted.

Mark is sat in the cafeteria with a bunch of people, also know as his 'friends' Gary would love Mark as a friend but he's already gone and messed things up. Marks not even looking at Gary like he used to, to be honest he's kinda glad, now he gets to eat without being watched from across the room. Gary glances at Mark, he can't help himself, he really hopes he's alright and recovered from earlier but It doesn't look like it, Marks never one for talking that much to people, he only does it when it's absolutely neccesarry. Gary wonders if that's why people love Mark so much, they find him mysterious and dangerous and he wants to crack the code himself. 

Alex, the boy who picked on Gary yesterday in the M1 music room stands on top of Gary's table, seeing as it's the only empty one, Gary pulls his food tray away "God be careful..." he mumbles to himself. "Party at my place tomorrow night everyone!, be there or be a fucking loser!, everyone's invited" Alex shouts and people laugh and some cheer him.

"What the fuck are they cheering for?" Gary wonders to himself.

Alex gets off Gary's lonely ass table and gives him a pointed look "Thanks for the table dork" Alex sniggers and walks back to Marks table.

"Fucking twat.." Gary says to himself once Alex has fucked off. Wait a party?... is Mark going? Wait of course Mark will be going! he's the most popular boy in the entire school duh! Gary usually hates parties but if he goes he could try making amends with Mark and finally apologise to him about this morning! Well that's sorted ! Gary's going to the party, and he will apologise to Mark.

Now he just needs to find something to wear for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the second chapter very quick I know lol!   
> Don't get used to it XD  
> Hope you enjoy the second chapter of this series, thank you for all your support ! :)


	3. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary goes to a party that the entire school has been invited to.  
> Since Gary steps inside the house he know's he's not welcome.

Gary is out shopping with his mum after school, it's Wednesday and he's looking for a suit for the party tonight. "Do you really need a suit my darling?, why don't you just go in some casual clothes?" Marj, Gary's mum asks her son. "But mum it's my first ever party and I wanna impress ma-... uh people..." Gary corrects himself and coughs lightly. He rummages through the black suits, some of them are really expensive and he doesn't know if he can afford them. Marj sees the look in Gary's eyes and puts a hand on his shoulder "It can be your early Christmas present" she smiles.

"Really?!...mum you don't have to ... I..." Gary's eyes widen by his mum offering to pay the suit for him. "Of course love, it's a one off, besides you've never been to a party before and me and your dad would really like you to go to one...maybe find a nice girlfriend whilst you're there?" Marj smiles. Oh right... Gary still didn't tell his parents that he's had a crush on Mark since he started school. One day he might tell them... or maybe he does need to find a girlfriend? Mark hates him already but that's why he's going to this stupid party, to apologise and make up for what he's done to Mark.

"Love?... you want this one?" Marj looks at her son and raises an eyebrow, getting out the black suit that Gary was looking at previously. Gary's thoughts cut and he nods his head and smiles "Oh yeah! thanks mum.." he says and walks to the till and his mum pays for the suit. Gary looks around whilst his mum is making the transaction, he squints his eyes slightly as he thinks he notices Mary, he's seen Mary before at the school to pick Mark up, Gary doesn't really know much about Marks family, but he'd like to get to know them a bit more.

\--------------------

"What're you wearing?" Ian, Gary's older brother, says.

"Uh it's a suit mum bought for me, said it was an early Christmas present" Gary grins at his brother. Ian smiles softly "Alright just don't go waddling into trouble now" he laughs lightly at his younger brother. Gary rolls his eyes lightly and smiles "you're not dad, Ian". Ian nods and goes back upstairs to his room.

"How do I look mum?" Gary says, he's kinda panicking now, oh god is he too over dressed?...

"Like a handsome man!, Colin come look at your son!" Marj calls out to her husband.

"Ah my son! you look fantastic...I reckon the girls will be queueing out the door for you!" Colin, Gary's dad, laughs.

"Dad...." Gary says, his cheeks flush a pink out of embarrassment.

"Right want me to drop you off then?" Colin looks down at Gary.

"Uh sure..." Gary nods, he's slightly nervous now. Maybe this party wasn't such a good idea after all, oh god what if he finds Mark and he's still ignorning him? What if everyone picks on him because of what he's wearing and how his hair looks... "Dad is my hair okay?..." Gary stresses slightly.

"Son, your hair is fine..." Colin laughs lightly. Oh god why is his dad laughing?! it is bad... oh no Gary knew he shouldn't of gone with the spiky hair look! "Cmon son... let's get going.." Colin snaps Gary's thoughts. He swallows thickly and nods, walking out the front door "Okay dad... bye mum"

"Bye love!! have fun!!" Marj waves and smiles.  
Colin shuts the front door and gets in his car with Gary.

\---------------------------

After about a 10 minute drive, they finally make it to Alex's house, Gary found the address on his Facebook page (It's not weird okay). Gary takes his seatbelt off quickly "Woah woah woah.... someone's eager" Colin laughs lightly at his son being so quick to get out the car. "W-what?..." Gary's eyes widen slightly. Colin smiles softly "Have fun, alright?, try making some new friends.."

"Uh...yeah will do, thanks dad, cya..." Gary gets out the car and shuts the door. He really hopes he doesn't look like an idiot right now. He can hear the music blasting inside the house, god he really hopes he can find Mark somewhere in this household. He goes up to the front door and breathes in and out, his breath a little shaky. "It's okay Barlow... it'll be okay, just find Mark and then apologise and then you can leave..." Gary thinks to himself. He presses the doorbell.

Some random girl answers the door, who doesn't seem to be Alex (thank god it isn't). "Who're you?..." The girl coughs lightly in Gary's face, she has a cup of booze in her right hand. "Oh i'm Gary! Gary Barlow!" 

"Who?..." The girl says.

"I said I'm-" Gary frowns lightly. 

"Ugh I don't care who you are just come inside..." the girl says and walks off inside the house.

"Uh okay?..." Gary says and closes the door behind him. The music is much louder now, he can hear a lot of people in this house. He has no idea where to go or matter of fact where Mark is. He wonders round the house for awhile until he finds a table full of booze, Gary doesn't really feel like drinking right now anyways.

"Hey dude you want a rum and coke!?, I make them really good!" A random stranger yells over the music and smiles at Gary. 

Gary waves a hand around "No thanks! but can you help me?..." He says and walks up closer to the stranger in the kitchen. "What'd you need help with?" the guy asks and sips some of his rum and coke.

"I need to find Mark!, Mark Owen?, do you know where he is?" Gary asks.

"Oh Mark!! he's out by the pool!" 

"Thank you !!" Gary smiles at the stranger and goes off to find the pool by himself.

\------------------

After a long time of searching round the house, Gary finally finds the pool outside, there's no one in the pool right now, it is quite late, but there's a fair few people around it. 

Gary finally spots Mark but he notices he's with his 'friends' Alex and Sam. For goodness sake, them two always have to get in the way whenever Gary wants to speak with Mark, or at least try to ! "Fucking ell mate i'm gonna get some more booze, you want some?" Alex looks at Mark and sam. "I'll come with!" Sam responds. "I'll stay here..." Mark says.

"Alright, don't go falling into that fucking pool now mate" Alex laughs and slaps Marks back.

"Uh huh..." Mark hiccups to himself and drinks the rest of his booze from his cup. It's the least to say he's pretty smashed right now and can barely keep his balance. Truth be told, Mark's been drinking a lot at this party because of what's been going on in his life, the events of yesterday have had a toll on him and now is the perfect time to drink all his sorrows away and finally have a good time at this party. 

Great! now's Gary's perfect chance to go talk to Mark and apologise to him, with what happened yesterday at school. Gary puts on a brave face and walks over to Mark.

"Hi Mark....listen i'm-" Gary gets cut off mid sentence.

Mark stands up straight and looks at Gary, he squints his eyes slightly, "Oh Mr Barlow..., h-hello.." he hiccups slightly. 

Gary sniffs the air and can smell the alcohol on Mark, he can tell he's had quite a lot just by the way he's talking and moving. "Mark look... I.... I'm...." why can't he just apologise ! Cmon Gary it's not that hard you fool! Say sorry and then you can leave this shitting place!

Mark grabs Gary's hand, his cup falls into the pool. Gary looks over his shoulder at the cup and then down at his and Mark's hands, he blushes deeply. "wanna go upstairs?... get some privacy?..." Mark asks.

He shouldn't... but maybe he can properly apologise to Mark upstairs if they're alone. Gary nods "Uh...o-okay..." he swallows thickly.

Mark stumbles into some people and eventually walks upstairs, still holding onto Gary's hand all the way. He opens a random room door, probably Alex's room or his brothers. Gary comes inside the room too, Mark let's go of Gary's hand and shuts the door behind them.

"Sit d-down.." Mark hiccups and coughs lightly, nodding at the bed in front of them.

"Oh uhm...okay..." Gary says and perks his bum on the end of the bed, christ what is he doing in here?! Mark does the same and looks down at his feet.

"Uhm... how much have you had to drink Mark?..." Gary asks.

"Dunno, like a million cups..." Mark sniggers lightly. 

Gary thinks for a moment, he doesn't know if Mark should be drinking as much as he is, or maybe there's a reason for his drinking? Sure he's at a party but from what happened yesterday at school, he can tell there's more going on in his life, and it makes Gary wonder, what that is?

Mark puts his hand on Gary's thigh and rubs him there slightly.

"What is he doing?!..." Gary thinks to himself. Oh god they can't, oh no! not when Mark's all drunk!

Mark leans in closer to Gary and breathes on him slightly. His breath wreaking of alcohol. 

The smell makes Gary feel kinda sick really. Why is Mark so close to him? Is he going to punch him? To be honest he can't blame him, Gary did upset him dearly yesterday. 

And with that, Mark closes his eyes and plants a kiss on Gary's lips.

They kiss.

It's all a blur to Gary, the person who he's had a crush on for 5 years is finally kissing him! But something about it doesn't feel right. He feels like they should be having their first kiss when Mark's sober not some drunk up-

The door opens widely, Alex is showing off his room to a bunch of people when he notices Mark and Gary kissing on HIS bed! "What the fuck is going on in here?!" Alex says and gives a pointed look at Mark. 

Mark pulls back from the kiss, fuck he had no idea what he was doing, the yell from Alex has slightly sobered him up a little bit, he stands up from the bed and stands next to Alex's side.

Mark panics and thinks of an excuse quickly, "He .... He kissed me!!" Mark points at Gary.

"What?!" Gary's eyes widen, his cheeks are flushes pink. How could Mark lie to him right in his face!? Mark was the one who kissed him, not Gary!

Alex looks at Gary with disgust "So Barlow's a bum bender then?..." The people behind Alex and Mark laugh. 

Gary felt embarrassed, he should of never of came to this stupid party. "What?! no!... i mean-" He stood up and decided to leave Alex's room before things got any worse. Mark turned around and watched Gary go downstairs and back outside to the pool, he felt bad, he shouldn't of done that, too low Mark Owen.

"Fuck sake..." Mark puts a hand to his head, it was killing him, he felt kinda sick too, the people surrounded by him were still laughing at Barlow. Mark had to go find him and say sorry. He went back downstairs and all the people followed Mark outside. "Gary!.." Mark stumbled slightly.

"Wait...!.." Mark coughed lightly.

"What is it Mark ?! yno I came ere to say sorry to you about what happened yesterday, and you just went and stabbed me in the back!" Gary says, he's extremely hurt and he feels like Mark needs to know that. Mark stands there and listens to Gary intently. "Why do you always never help me?! I always notice you looking at me in school! why do you do that?! If you want to talk just talk to me! I'm so lonely It'd actually be nice to have someone to talk with, even if it's just at school! and whenever those fucking friends of yours!" Gary points at Alex and Sam and they give Gary the most dirtiest look ever in return. "...Pick on me, or anyone else at the bloody school! you never help or defend me, you just stand there and I don't fucking get it!" Gary breathes heavily and wipes his forehead, he's sweating slightly. 

Finally he got that all off his chest. Mark frowns and walks up to Gary slowly. "Gary... I'm .. sor-"

"Hey everyone look! There's a video of Gary peaking in the changing rooms watching Mark naked!" One student yells out and laughs, watching the video on her phone, it was sent to some random student in the school who recorded it. 

Mark instantly stops moving towards Gary. He's speechless.

He turns his head to the girl "W-what?...." Marks voice croaks slightly.

"Look!..." the girl walks up to Mark and shows him the video. It's true, it's a video of Gary peaking in the changing rooms watching Mark get changed after his room, then Mr hughes walks up to Gary and the video ends.

Mark looks up at Gary with disgust, he has tears in his eyes, he certainly doesn't need shit like this after all he's been through.

Gary frowns deeply "Ma-Mark I... I'm sorry, I didn't know.... I-" Gary's now shaking, he has no idea who recorded that video or how it even got sent to all the students in the school.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? to show me up?..." Mark spits.

"What?! no I didn't.. Mark!" Gary waves his hands around and shakes his head.

Mark inhales then breathes out, his breathing gets a lot worse and he's starting to have a panic attack. 

"Mark?... are you oka-..." Gary worries.

"Fuck you! Perv!!" Mark yells and pushes Gary into the pool, Mark walks off and gets a lift by one of his mates to drop him back home and with that he's gone.

Gary swims up, his expensive suit is now all wet! "Oh my god..." Gary gets out of the pool, he's drenched from head to toe. Everyone's stood there laughing at him. 

"Get out of my fucking house, Barlow" Alex spits, and with that Gary nods and he rings up his mum to pick him up.

\-------------------------------

"How was the party my love?" Marj smiles at her son and instantly notices he's wet when Gary gets in the passenger seat of the car. "Oh my god! you're all wet!!" Marj exclaims. 

Gary tears up and starts to cry in front of his mum. "Oh love... what happened?..." Marj frowns at her son, she was hoping Gary would of had a fun time at the party. "I don't want to talk about it mum...let's just go home..." Gary cries and Marj nods, she decides she'll speak about it with her son when they get home, safe and sound.

Gary looks out the window as his mum drives them back home.

"Never going to a fucking party again..." Gary thinks to himself as he wipes a tear away from his eye.


	4. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark arrives round Gary's house uninvited, but what are his intentions when he comes round?

Gary lays flat on his bed, crying to himself, He's miserable. He even had a go at his mum when they arrived home from the party, because she kept asking Gary how it was. His room door opens slightly and Gary doesn't move at all, his face planted in a bunch of pillows on his bed, one of them is a star trek pillow. 

"Son?..." Colin calls out quietly. 

"What..." Gary mumbles, he just wants to be left alone for the rest of the night for goodness sake! "Your mother told me what happened at the party tonight..." Colin started and sat down on the edge of Gary's bed carefully "....I just wanted to say were here for you, if you need anything..." Colin adds on. Gary stays quiet and mumbles a quiet "Thanks" back to his dad.

Colin nods at his son and is about to say another thing but decides against it. He knows how different Gary is to all the other kids at school and he probably know's the reason why. But he's not going to mention it to Gary until he figures it out for himself one day. Colins never been one to talk to his son much but he'll always be there for him no matter what, through thick or thin. "Okay get some rest, I know it's the weekend tomorrow but... you've had an eventful night" Colin sighs lightly and stands up from Gary's bed, looking down at his son still on it. "...Mum is cleaning your suit as we speak, it's only a bit of water, it'll be like brand new tomorrow, goodnight son.." And with that Colin leaves the room and closes the door.

"Only abit of bloody water..." Gary grunts to himself. He closes his eyes for a brief moment and ends up falling into a deep slumber for the rest of the night, only sleeping in his boxer shorts.

\----------------------

It's a lovely saturday morning and Marj is making her sons some cookies, Marj loves baking but she's trying to do this to cheer Gary up, before she puts the tray of unbaked cookies into the oven she hears a ring at the front door. "I'll get it love!" Marj calls out to her husband, who wasn't even going to get the door anyways, thank you.

She opens the door and looks down at a small boy, he seems to be around 5' 5" ?

"Oh ello there!" Marj smiles.

It's Mark. At Gary's front door, yes he facebooked his address okay, not weird at all.

"Ello... I uhm... was wondering if Gary... was home?..." Mark politely smiles up at Gary's mum.

"Oh of course!, you're one of Gary's friends then?" Marj smiles brightly at Mark.

"Uh... sure" Mark nods, he really needs to speak with Gary. "Come inside love! make yourself at home, Gary is just upstairs, probably still asleep actually, he's been quiet grumpy lately he had a bad night last night at some party, awful it was, shame really" Marj rambles on to Mark and takes his coat from him and hangs it up. "Oh uhm...thanks" Mark says then frowns lightly, he really does feel bad for what he did to Gary last night and he would feel better off if they could make ammends then go their own ways.

Colin comes into the hallway and looks at Mark "Who's this?..." Colin raises an eyebrow.

"Oh this is one of Gary's friends!, can you go wake him up love?, please" Marj smiles softly. "Friends?... uh..." Colin nods, "Sure..." He goes upstairs and knocks on Gary's room door.

"I aint coming out..." Gary groans, he's still being a sour ball on his bed. "For goodness sake Gary someone is ere to see you, now come downstairs quick before your mother scolds at me, you better come down in 5 minutes or else..." Colin warns his son and goes back downstairs to the living room, carrying on watching TV.

Gary finally gets up from his bed and changes into some old tacky jeans and a black oversized t-shirt, he comes stomping down the stairs and he's in no better mood than from yesterday, nothing's changed. "For god sake what is i-" and then his eyes open. 

Mark.

It's Mark. He's stood right there in their hallway, his mum rambling on to him. How did he even know where he lived? Oh wait... Facebook. Gary sighs lightly and walks up to his mum and Mark.

"Oh son!! ere you go, you two have fun upstairs, i'm baking. cookies and maybe if you stay long enough you can even try one love!" Marj smiles at Mark and goes back into the kitchen to carry on baking, she didn't even ask Marks name.

Mark stays quiet and looks at Gary.

Gary swallows thickly and looks at Mark, well this is awkward. "Uh.... wanna come up to my room?..." Gary asks. Mark nods "Sure, let's go..." They both go upstairs together and Gary shows Mark around his room.

"Uh this is my star wars collection, don't touch that or I will kill you..." Gary explains, Mark smiles lightly at that.

"A star trek pillow?..." Mark picks up the pillow and raises an eyebrow at Gary, wow this guy really is a nerd. "Don't touch it!!, you might crease it, then it's ruined for life!" Gary says half seriously, he puts the pillow back on his bed carefully.

Mark looks around the room and nods "It's a nice room" he says bluntly.

"Uhmm..." Gary starts and sits down on the edge of his bed, Mark follows. 

"...why are you ere?..." Gary asks, he doesn't look at Mark, he doesn't really want to right now, but he can't help glancing back at him, the guy is so incredibly beautiful, it's actually crazy.

"...Because... I..." Mark sighs lightly and looks at the carpet. "...I'm sorry, about last night I mean, I was really drunk and I didn't know what I was doing, throwing you in the pool was totally innapropiate and I just embarrassed you even more infront of the whole school." Mark frowns lightly.

But what about the kiss? Gary wonders if Mark still remembers kissing him from last night.

"But... I jus..., look i'm really sorry and I hope we can jus both move on, but next time I'd prefer it if you didn't peep tom on me okay?" Mark smiles lightly at Gary.

Gary nods, "Yeah... that was totally wrong of me to do..." he says.

"Just ask first okay?..." Mark laughs lightly.

Gary's eyes widen, wait what is Mark suggesting?, that he can watch him, or wait ?!?

Gary's face goes bright red "I uhm....yeah... uh huh..." he manages and looks down at his feet. God this is so awkward. However, Gary really appreciates Marks apology, he hopes it's sincere this time.

It's silent for a minute or two and then Mark speaks up again, he looks directly at Gary.

"I bet it's nice to have a dad that looks after you..." Mark sighs.

"Uh....what'd mean?..." Gary looks up at Mark, his face just reading. confusion all over. "Oh... uhm never mind, just nice isn't it? family and ...stuff..." Mark looks away, he doesn't look very happy at all, he still looks upset. But Gary doesn't want to pry him again at all.

"Mark.... I...." This is it... Gary leans in closely to Mark and brings his hand to his cheek, cupping it carefully, Mark looks at Gary confused and is about to speak but then.

Gary closes his eyes and kisses Mark softly. Mark does the same and kisses Gary back, it all happens so quickly, they end up lying on their backs kissing, so much confusion and mystery both turning them on but then realisation hits Mark in the head and he stands up from Gary's bed instantly, his hair now looks abit messy.

"Uhm... uhmm... sorry I jus..." He's breathing heavily and he doesn't know what to do.

Gary looks up at Mark and frowns lightly "uhm... you okay Mark?..." Gary asks.

"No... I ... I came over ere to apologise, but ... I'm confused and.... are you gay Gary?!" Mark asks with beading eyes.

"What?!?... Uhm I ... I dunno..." To be honest Gary really doesn't know, he hasn't put too much thought into it as he's always busy with school work, but he knows he always feels different around Mark.

"Because... I'm not, I'm sorry, this was nice... but I should be going now" Mark says and hurries around Gary's room very quickly. Before he leaves Gary's room Gary grabs ahold of Marks hand.

Their hands are touching and Gary is almost certain when Mark looks back at him he feels a spark. "Do you have to go?... you only just got ere..." Gary frowns.

"I'm sorry Gary... but i'm not like you, I don't... I'm not gay" Mark lets go of Gary's hand and goes downstairs, he grabs his coat that Marj hung up for him and tries unlocking the door.

Colin hears all the racket and comes into the hallway "leaving so soon?..." Colin raises an eyebrow at the small boy. 

Marks eyes fill up with tears as he swears he saw his dad in Colin for a split second, Gary comes rushing down the stairs and with that Mark unlocks the door and leaves almost instantly.

"Wait Mark!!-" Gary calls out but it's no use, he's gone, again.

Colin closes the door and looks up at Gary on the stairs "What the hell did you do to that poor boy?!" Colin frowns at his son.

"I.... I... "Gary flusters up and his fists are tight, Marj comes into the hallway too. 

"I....I KISSED HIM OKAY?!?" Gary yells and goes back into his room, he slams the door angrily.

Marj frowns at her husband "Oh colin..." Marj starts.

"I knew it...." Colin mumbles.

"Knew what dear?... where did the poor boy go?..." Marj asks confused, still.

"I just knew our boy was different to everyone else, I'm going to take a nap and a long one" Colin announces and leaves the hall way to go back into the living room.

"Different?..." Marj says to herself, to be honest she's abit upset the small boy left so suddenly, she wanted him to try one of her chocolate chip cookies that she baked.

\-----------

When Mark arrives home he immdiently goes to his room.

"Where were you?..." Dan asks his younger brother.

"None of your fucking business" Mark spits.

"Woah woah... easy tiger I was just asking, alright? no need to get your knickers in a twist..." Dan rolls his eyes and shuts Marks room door, bloody hell that kids a nightmare, Dan thinks to himself.

After sometime Mark lies on his bed and thinks about earlier, how soft Gary's lips were, how they moved in sync when they were kissing, but Mark wasn't upset at Gary, oh no.

He was upset because, he had enjoyed it.

He liked kissing Gary, he felt safe in Gary's arms, like nothing else mattered in the world. Gary's home was his safe place. "Why did I like it so much?..." Mark thinks to himself. "I aint Gay..., the whole school would take the piss out of me if I was..." Mark mumbles to himself.

But he enjoyed it and he wanted to kiss Gary again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been awhile! haha been busy with college work.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
> I was gonna makes this into two parts but i've decided to leave the other part for the next chapter :)


	5. Rehearsals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of rehearsals for Beauty and the Beast!  
> Everyone is there but Gary, Mark goes on a mission to find him.  
> This chapter has alot of fluff and cuteness so prepare ur goddamn heart.

It's a brand new start of the week, Monday morning, Gary is currently getting ready for school. His parents spoke to him last night about what happened with Mark over the weekend. Gary didn't fully understand his sexuality yet but he told his dad it just happened 'naturally'. They surprisingly took it very well, to Gary's surprise. And whenever the day came when he actually does come out to his parents, he know he'll no longer be afraid.

Gary grabs his bag and comes downstairs to the kitchen, his brother, Ian is sat at the table eating his breakfast. Ian looks at his younger brother and raises an eyebrow "I heard you snogged some lad in your room last night" Ian says with a slight smirk painted on his face. "Shut up Ian... it was a mistake anyways..." Gary sighs lightly. He sits down at the table and eats his breakfast that's already there. "A mistake ey?... by the colour of your face I can tell it was no mistake!" Ian laughs, Gary gives him a pointed look and coughs lightly. It's true, he's blushing furiously, dammit. 

After some time Gary finishes eating his breakfast, grabs his bag and stands up from the table. "Okay I'm off to school now...see you later..." Gary says, his parents are both at work this morning and Ian has to be off to university in about an hour or so. "Yeah see ya Gaz, have fun snogging your boyfriend at school" Ian teases. Gary blushes even harder, if that's even possible. "He's not my-.... urgh ! bye !" he leaves the house and shuts the front door. Gary starts walking to school, the blush in his cheek and neck calms down after about 5 minutes into his walk, however he can't seem to get Mark off his mind.

Gary turns a corner on the street, he's about 10 minutes away from school, he's still thinking about Mark, believe it or not. "Those lips.... so soft.., god he's so fucking cut-" His thoughts get cut off when he bumps into the one and only, Mark Owen. Why does this keep happening?

"Fuck!" Mark falls onto the cold stone pavement, his bag falls down with him as well. What kinda fucking jerk did that to him?! He rubs his head with his hand and opens his eyes, he sees a face right in front of him. It's Gary, Mark blinks a few times, he's still on the pavement, his bum's now getting a little bit cold. 

"Oh god sorry Mark!!" Gary's knelt down to where Mark is, god sake he always fucks up!! "Can I help you up?..." Gary smiles lightly, he knows the last time him and Mark spoke was at his house and he made the stupid mistake off kissing him, something Mark didn't like after he ran out of Gary's house. "Please...urgh.." Mark nods and holds Gary's hand, he stands up and puts his bag back on his shoulder then places his hand in Gary's again!?!

"I...uhmm....Mark?..." Gary's eyes widen as he looks down at their hands stuck together. He swears when he looks back up he can see Mark blushing in his cheeks. God He's so confused and so is Mark. What the fuck is this? what're they doing ? why do they keep bumping into each other like this?

Mark's about to open his mouth but then Alex and Sam come up behind him and slap him on the back. "Hey Mark! how's it goin?!" Alex smirks. "Hi Mark!!" Sam echos. Mark immediately takes his hand away from Gary's when his 'friends' interrupt them, Gary's a little disappointed but he has to remember, Mark clearly told him he's NOT gay. But then why did he purposefully hold his hand after Gary helped him up from the ground?

"Oh... hi..." Mark mumbles, his face has changed, it's that depressed look that he always has on him when he's at school. Gary feels sorry for him really, he doesn't know why Mark hags out with these fart brains. 

Alex looks at Gary "The fuck is Barlow doing ere?..." Alex spits and looks back at Mark, he's not very impressed if his friend is hanging out with such losers. "Nothing... I wasn't even talking to him..." Mark lies. 

"Right well let's fucking go then, don't need to be around such fucking lonely losers" Alex says and drags Mark away from him, along with Sam too. Gary watches Mark leave and sighs lightly to himself, he barely got to say sorry for kissing him the other day. Mark looks back over his shoulder and stares at Gary and catches his eye, he blushes slightly and eventually they turn another corner and vanish away.

Guess Gary'll have to walk to school by himself again today.

\---------------------

It's rehearsal time and Mr Hughes has gathered all the casted students into his music room. "Okay so we're replacing fourth period with rehearsals today, i've spoken to your teachers about it and they said it was fine...well some did. I mean..." Mr Hughes coughs lightly then resumes, "...So you all have been given your script books for the play, it has everyone's lines in it so you can correct someone if they're wrong or vis versa... I want everyone to be in group, people that are in the same scene as you, pick a scene where it has a large amount of characters in, so everyone can practise and understand the dialog." Mr Hughes flicks the book open and stares at the students "Okay each group go into a different room so you rehearse, i'll be will belle and beast first as they have a big scene, don't fight over what room to have, i'll find you all later to check up on you, now scram..." and with that the students get into groups and decide what room they should all be in.

"I wanted to go into the art room!" one girl called Sarah says.

"But there's a class being taught in there !! how about the science room?" Another girl pipes up.

Mark sighs, he supposes he's with this group as they're being so loud, He hasn't seen Gary around though, he must be late, typical.

"Oh hi Mark!" Sarah says and waves, "Are you in our group ? I'm chip and Racheal is the tea pot lady, oh what's her name?..." Sarah slaps Racheal's arm lightly. "Owww!!!" Racheal hisses and rubs her arm lightly "Bloody Mrs Potts !, Christ! that hurt Sarah!" Sarah just giggles and smiles at Mark, a few more other people come into the group, one or two but they're still waiting on Gary, Cogsworth. Mark looks around, Gary needs to come now.

"God sake where's that bloody nerd, what's his name again?" Sarah looks at Racheal curiously. "I dunno ? Gary something...." Racheal says. "Can't we just start without him and go to another room?..." Racheal adds on, she glances at Mark looking around. Mark looks back at the girls and nods, "Don't worry i'll go find him, why don't you girls go find us a nice spot in the school to lay?, I won't be long..." Mark says, the girls nod and smile back brightly. And with that Mark leaves the music room to find Gary "christ where is he..." Mark mumbles to himself, it takes him awhile but before he knows it he spots Gary at his locker looking into it. Mark walks up to him "Gary?..." Mark starts. "M-Mark?" Gary stutters slightly, he closes his locker door and looks down at the small boy. "Gary listen, we need to rehearse I can't believe you forgot ! christ... I... Are you coming?... we need to go now?..." Mark hurries. Gary sighs lightly he shakes his head no "Sorry Mark, I didn't forget... it's just... I have science next and I really wanted to make this one, I have an important test that I've been revising for weeks, besides I'm not up to rehearsing today anyways...." Gary says, to be honest he's been feeling pretty down, more students taking the piss out of him at school and everything that's going on right now is giving him a very painful migraine. "What?! A test? oh come off it Gary! this is the first rehearsal you can't miss it!" Mark says. Gary shrugs "Yeah well you can surely miss this one without me.., you don't need me.." Gary sighs, again.

For fuck sake what is Gary trying to get at?! Mark thinks. "We do need you Gary!!.. I need you! cmon we're all in this together..." Mark says, he really needs Gary in this one, he really does, some bloody test can wait another bloody day. "I dunno Mark it's all just gett-" Gary starts but gets cut off because another pair of lips are on his, Mark's.

Marks kissing him. In the school corridors where anyone could see them. Mark cups Gary's face with both hands and pecks him on the lips, it's short but sweet. "Bloody hell now will you come with me?!" Mark says, he stands there with his hands on his hips, he thinks he looks intimidating but he's not, It just makes him look more adorable. Gary's blushing bright red he coughs lightly but he can't speak, still in shock by the kiss he just nods at Gary and Mark grabs his hand and leads him back to the music room.

The girls and other students have left, Mr Hughes tells Mark and Gary that they're in the main hall practising on stage. They both head there and once they do Mark gives Gary his script book. "If you never came you wouldn't of got one of these..." Mark says, his hand brushes against Gary's and Gary is almost certain his heart is going a 10000 beats per minute right now, is he going to die? Maybe, If Mark keeps being such a tease to him.

"There you are !! where have you been you little rat!!" Alex jumps up to Mark and puts him in a headlock. "What're you doing ere Alex?!?" Mark asks, Gary feels like he should help Mark but he's absolutely god afraid of Alex and doesn't want anymore trouble. "Jus came to check on the girls ! see how they're doing, oh and my best mate of course!" Alex slaps Marks back lightly and he coughs. Gary should really help him out but before he does Mark gets out the headlock, his curtained hair all messy now. It's kinda hot, Gary thinks. Mark runs a hand through his hair and sighs lightly "Mate you're playing as Gaston you shouldn't be ere, you're meant to be in the drama room with the other background characters that dance to your main song". 

"Ugh fine fine ruin the fun why don't ya! see ya later girls!" Alex waves and the girls giggle and wave back. Alex turns around and looks at Gary "Bye Barlow..." he spits and leaves, slamming the door as he does so. Gary jumps and his eyes widen. Mark is stood there with his arms crossed, hair all messed up by no good Alex and all Gary wants to do is give a big cuddle, he moves forward slightly, oh god, what's he doing? But before he nearly does Mark moves away "Okay guys let's get to work now i'm gonna start on scene 3A okay?..." Mark says and walks over to the group of people, discussing the dialog with them. Gary's stood in the background but eventually makes his way to the others. He can't stop thinking about when Mark kissed him in the hallway earlier by his locker, it's made him feel all kinda giddy inside.

\------------------

After alot of time rehearsing Mr Hughes comes into the main hall and observes the groups work that they have done so far. It turns out really good, Mark puts on his horrendous French accent, the girls get the lines correct, and Gary has been spending a lot of time with Mark, even in the show! Lumiere and Cogsworth are best friends after all, but they just hate to admit it. They all decide to take a lunch break in the main hall there's only about 6 of them in the group so it's fairly quiet, Mr Hughes left for his lunch break awhile ago.

Gary and Mark are sat on the stage together eating their sandwiches. Gary needs to say something, this is kinda awkward, they haven't spoken to each other since they stopped rehearsing. "Uhmm..." Gary started and swallows as he eats his sandwich. Mark looks up at Gary as he chews on his food too. "You uh...why did you... uh kiss me ... earlier? in the corridor I mean?... Especially after you told me when you were at mine that you're not uh...." Gary rambles on a bit much and Mark puts a hand up to tell him to 'stop'.

"Because Gary... It was the only way I knew you'd come to rehearsals with me, I wanted you to be there.." Mark says and carries on eating. Gary swears on his mum's life he can see Mark blushing but he looks away to hide it well. Wait, Mark wanted Gary to be here? With him? The thought makes Gary smile brightly and blush extremely hard, all the way down to his neck. Mark sees Gary obviously blushing and crawls over to him on his hands and knees, he's stopped eating for the meantime. "Mr Barlow...you like me, don't you?..." Mark asks, he wiggles his bum in the air a little and he's pretty sure he can hear the girls in their group whispering behind him. Gary's blush brightens up his whole face, he's as red as a tomato with Mark being this close to him "I uh.... uh..." is all he can manage. "Because yno... I see you looking at me...all the time" Mark bites his lip. Oh my god is this real? Gary thinks, he's pretty sure any minute he's gonna die. "I'd love to come round your house another time, maybe we could have fun this time?" Mark smiles. 

Mark smiles, he actually smiles. Gary feels his heart strings pull, he's never seen Mark with that smile on him before, he's bloody gorgeous. He should definitely smile more 100%. It makes Gary quite emotional seeing Mark so happy, he's really confused about the whole situation but he doesn't care right now, he wants to savour this moment forever. And with that Gary smiles back at Mark. Wait fun? what kinda FUN?....

"Fun?..." Gary raises an eyebrow at Mark curiously. Mark nods "Yes Gary..." Mark giggles "Fun...".

"What kinda fun?..." Gary asks.

Mark moves back slightly and packs up his lunchbox, he's done eating for now and needs to head to his next class "That's for you to find out Barlow..." Mark smiles. He's still smiling. Mark stands up, he watches Gary pack up his stuff too "See you later, oh by the way, you're really cute when you blush, yno?" Mark grins and leaves the main hall, he gives Gary a wave bye as he leaves and Gary does the same.

Then it's just him, everyone else is gone, Gary alone on the stage, he's still smiling brightly. Maybe he does have a chance with Mark after all and he can't wait to have fun with him.


	6. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary tries to ask Mark if he wants to come round his house again. However a fight breaks out and Gary and Mark are stuck in detention together, things get heated very quickly.

Another day of school, Gary hasn't stopped smiling since yesterday. Today he's going to ask Mark if he wants to come round his house later for some of this 'Fun' that Mark had suggested to him. He grabs his bag and gets in the car, his mum is dropping Gary off to school this morning as she has to head off to the shops anyways. Today is another day of rehearsals for the cast aswell, Great more time to spend with Mark! Gary thinks. Marj parks outside the school and kisses her boy on the cheek "have a wonderful day today my sweet" Marj smiles softly. Gary nods, "I'll try..." he gets out the car, "Bye mum" Gary waves and with that he heads off inside the school and goes to his first class. He doesn't want to be late again.

Gary's in science and he's awfully bored, he's doing the test that he missed yesterday for rehearsals, the one he told Mark about just before he kissed him. He hasn't stopped thinking about that kiss at all, this is the second time Gary and Mark have kissed. But he has to remember Mark is NOT gay...., so then why does he keep flirting and teasing Gary all the time? Gary lifts his head up as he hears the classroom door knock. All the other students are carrying on with some other chemistry work that they're doing in their books, reading through a text book on the side for help to the questions that they're doing. "Yes come in!" Miss Wayne calls out. Mark enters the room and he's carrying a bunch of textbooks. "Uh... Mr Taylor said you can have these back.." Mark says, Gary can tell by his voice he's struggling to carry all those books quite a bit, he is kinda small after all. 

"You can place them there on that table next to Gary..." Miss Wayne says and goes back to her desk to do some 'research' on something completely boring. Mark nods and heads over to Gary's table, he drops the books in front so abruptly and Gary does jump a little bit, those books must of been really heavy. They're not. Mark runs a hand through his hair and smiles brightly at Gary. Ever since yesterday it seems like Mark's been in such a better mood recently, and Gary likes it. "Hi Gary..." Mark smiles.

"H...Hi Mark..." Gary blushes slightly and whispers, he's kinda under test conditions right now. He's not gonna lie but he is kinda nervous to ask Mark around his house again, especially with what happened last time. But Mark did say he wanted to come back round to Gary's again. "What you doing?..." Mark says, he's still stood up by Gary's desk but moves to his side, he's taking a look at Gary's work. Oh god Mark stood right next to him? How's the teacher not caught him yet? What's going on? Wait are they friends now? It kinda feels that way. "Uh I'm doing me test..." Gary whispers "It's kinda just about everything we've been learning about..." He adds on. Mark nods "Ohhh I see... seems like you're doing good so far... keep it up Mr Barlow..." Mark grins and runs a hand through Gary's hair, messing it up and then he's off. Gary doesn't care that his hair is messy at all, he loves it when Mark runs his hands through his hair. It sends tingles down his own spine. He likes Mark touching him.

"How come he speaks to him and not me!!" A girl called Meghan who is sat next to Gary, gossiping to her friend. Garys started to realise how much he loves having Marks attention on me, however it makes all the girls hate him even more at the school, which isn't fun and super annoying to listen to. All they want Mark for is so they can get in his pants and get laid, however Gary actually cares about Mark, he'll always mean more to him than sex, however that part would be nice too, Gary has not barely thought about it. Okay maybe a little but not in a creepy way! 

\-----------

Science finishes and the bell for lunch rings, Gary has sandwiches again today and he's bloody starving, his mum packed them for him. He hands in his test paper and leaves the classroom. As Gary heads to the cafeteria to eat his lunch, by himself again he notices Mark at his locker. Gary smiles and walks up to him, he seems to be alone too, thank christ. "Hey Mark I wanted to ask you something..." Gary says shyly. Mark closes his locker door and jumps a little "Oh god... Gary! you jus jumped up on me!" Mark laughs and smiles. He laughs. Gary thinks Mark has such a precious laugh that one should cherish forever. "Oh sorry! I uhm.. can go?" Gary says, he feels kinda bad for creeping up on Mark. "Nonsense!, what's up?" Mark says and leans against the lockers, god everything he does, every little move, smile, walk and talk is so cute. It makes Gary turn a slight shade of red "I was wondering if you wanted to come round my house?... after school?" Gary says, god he feels the heat rising up in his cheeks as he speaks. "Sure! I'd like that... with you of course, Hmmm lets say meet up by my locker after school at 3 then?" Mark nods and smiles. Gary feels his heart beat inside his chest, this almost kinda feels like their first date. Mark is NOT gay Gary.

"What's going on ere?!" Alex looks down at Mark, oh shit he's in trouble and so Is Gary. Mark turns around and looks up at Alex, his smile fades slightly "Oh hey Alex" Mark says, he's clearly not bothered by Alex's presence at all and couldn't really give a shit if he was here or not. On the other hand Gary is totally afraid of Alex and is starting to sweat lightly, however he's trying to keep it cool in front of Mark which is turning out to prove very difficult. "What are you doing with fucking Barlow?!" Alex says and glances at Gary. The students around them have started to stop talking and look at them now, Gary hates being the centre of attention so this right now, is probably one of his worst nightmares, coming true. "Cuz I can" Mark simply says and turns back to Gary, he rolls his eyes lightly and shakes his head. Alex pushes Mark back out the way and looks down at Gary, he is indeed much taller than him. "Stay away from Mark or else i'll deck you out Barlow!! now fuck off and go annoy someone else!" Alex yells, the crowd go 'oooohhh'. Mark gets slammed into the other lockers lightly but it does hurt his arm some what "owww.." Mark whimpers and frowns lightly to himself, this Alex bloke is a right dick and Mark knows it himself. Now Gary's pissed off, he's hurt Mark, too low dude. "Why don't you leave Mark alone and fuck off......cunt..." Gary says and crosses his arms. The crowd start going crazy "Did Barlow just say that?!" "Oh he's gonna get a right beating now!!" The students shout out. Alex has had enough and shoves Gary to the floor and starts beating him in the face with his fists, Mark turns to his side and sees it all happening so fast, he has to stop this from happening. Right now.

Mark pushes past some students and kicks Alex in the face, he falls to the ground "GET OFF HIM!!!" Mark cries out. "MARK OWEN! GARY BARLOW DETENTION!!" Mr Hughes says. He's caught all the students fighting. "What about Alex?!? he was beating up Gary!!" Mark yells. Mr Hughes frowns deeply at Mark "I don't want to hear it Owen! detention now!! Barlow get up too!" Mr Hughes says and then tells the students to walk away from the scene. Mark helps Gary up and they both walk to the music room where they have detention for an hour until school ends guess they wont have to meet up at the lockers anymore. Mark and Gary are both sat on separate desks, away from each other. This sucks Mark thinks, he glances at Gary and he swears he can see a bruise on his cheek forming, he sighs lightly to himself. Gary never ever wanted to get in trouble with the school and unfortunately for the first time he has.

"I want you both to think about what you've done, i'm in the room opposite teaching a class, I'll pop in every now and again, you both have a lot to think about, do some revision or something to keep you occupied, i'll be back in a bit". Mr Hughes says and leaves the M2 spare room class, he's left Mark and Gary alone in there, together. "This is fucking stupid.." Mark mumbles to himself, he's had enough now, he's fed up of those shitty fake friends of his, who he clearly doesn't need in his life. "Mark..." Gary looks at Mark, his bruise is getting a lot worse now, a darker shade of purple/grey is appearing. "Oh god Gary i'm so sorry I never meant for-" Mark frowns and Gary cuts in "It's okay Mark, I'm alright honest...yno... they're not real friends of yours those guys..." Gary says, he knows it's none of his business but he feels like he has to tell Mark this, at least someone does. "I know..." Mark sighs "I've never liked them, bloody hate them..." Mark adds. "I could tell..." Gary mumbles to himself quietly. Then he thinks "Do you think we'll get into really big trouble?..." Gary says. Mark shrugs "Dunno... hope not, we didn't do shit..." Mark says, he's clearly annoyed by the whole situation, no one messes with Gary. But that's just it, why did he care about Gary so much? Seeing him getting hurt almost crushed Marks heart into little pieces, he never wants to feel pain like that ever again. Mark stands up from his desk and walks over to Gary's and takes a seat next to him. "Again I'm sorry... for my shitty 'friends'" Mark says. Gary smiles lightly "It's alright mate honest..." Gary coughs lightly and then looks around the class room, then his focus goes back onto Mark again. He looks kinda distressed, maybe Gary should ask him what's wrong?... 

"Uh mate are you?...." Gary starts.

"Gary...." Marks completely staring directly at the desk, he can't even bring himself to look into Gary's eyes, he's so embarrassed.

"Yes?..." Gary says.

"I.... I... I don't know why but when you got hurt earlier It kinda torn a piece of me away... I never ever wanted to see that happen to anyone, especially you and I'm so confused why I even bloody care about you but I do... I really do care about you..." Mark says, god he has no idea what he's saying. Why is he even opening up to Barlow in the first place?! 

Gary thinks for a moment and lays his hands flat on top of the desk, trying his hardest to think of a response. He can't help but smile lightly at what Marks said to him, Mark actually cares, he gives a fuck what happens to Gary and no one at school ever has before. After a few moments Mark glances at Gary's hand on the desk and places his hand on top of Gary's. He intwines his fingers too, this is really cute. Gary blushes heavily, he's holding hands with Mark, but this time it's a proper grab... it feels strange, a nice sort of strange, Gary wants to always hold hands with Mark, it makes him feel really happy and giddy inside. "I care about you too.... I always have Mark...." Gary finally speaks up, Mark raises his head and then that's it. The both of them are looking into each others eyes, Gary's blushing heavily and Marks cheeks have gone a slight shade of pink. 

Gary leans in closer.

Mark does the same.

Then they both kiss again, but this time they both mean it. They both want it. This is what they both exactly want and needed all their lives. Mark cups Gary's face, the side where there is no bruise and deepens the kiss. Tongues moving together, the sound of kissing lips filling the room up. They both pull back after a minute to take a breather, Mark's smiling and Gary is on fucking cloud 9 right now, this is incredible. Gary's tasted Mark, he kinda tastes like strawberries? "Gary.... I..." Mark pants slightly. "Mark..." Gary cuts in. Before Gary can say anything else Mark grabs him by his school uniform collar and pulls him in, face to face. This is it, Gary's gonna get beaten up, it was all just a big prank he-

"Shut up and kiss me again...." Mark says and he goes back to making out with Gary. Mark loves kissing Gary so much, he's so innocent bless him, his hair is a little crazy but it's what makes him unique and Mark likes people who can just be themselves. Gary kisses Mark back and they carry on kissing until the room door flies open. The both blushes horrifically, even Mark is bright red! "What are you doing at Mr Barlow's desk, Owen??" Mr Hughes says and raises an eyebrow at the two students. Gary glances at Mark and he's feeling super turned on right now, Marks hair is all messy and his lips are all wet, from all the kissing they've been doing, they're still panting slightly. "Uh... was just .... uh saying sorry.." Mark says, he doesn't even need to say sorry for anything but he knows it's what Mr Hughes wants to hear because apparently Alex still didn't do anything wrong. Which pissed Mark off greatly.

Mr Hughes nods "Right you both have 10 minutes left of detention, once the bell goes you can both scream and I do NOT want to see any of you two in detention ever again" Mr Hughes sighs "Especially you Gary" Mr Hughes leaves the room again. Gary sighs lightly, why did he take music again? "Don't listen to him Gary, we didn't do fuck all wrong..." Mark says and sits back down again. Mark smiles softly, the kiss seems to of brightened him up slightly.

"Yeah you're right, thanks Mark.." Gary smiles softly and nods. Mark is right, they genuinely did nothing wrong, all they was doing was chatting before Alex started having one off on them. "Please don't tell me mum about this..." Gary adds. 

"I won't if you won't.." Mark smiles at Gary and laughs lightly. 

"I like you Mark.... I always kinda have..." Gary blurts out. Marks eyes widen slightly, his heart is the one to beat quicker now. "You... really?" Mark says. 

"Yes! you even said I did yesterday on the stage!" Gary laughs lightly. 

"I didn't think you was serious though!" Mark laughs too.

Oh wait...what?... Gary's face falls slightly. "Wait so... you don't...?-" He gets cut off.

"Gary..." Mark moves closer to him, if that's even possible right now. "I like you too... a lot, I want to start over... I'm sorry for all the shit I've ever put you through..." Mark says from the heart, over the past few days Mark has started to realise his feelings for Gary have been getting stronger and he know they won't ever go away. "You okay?... I didn't break you, did I?" He taps Gary's forehead with his index finger lightly and laughs. "Nono you didn't break me, god I've been waiting to kiss you for years mate...." Gary smiles. So are they friends now or?...

"I was dying to kiss you again, you're a great kisser Gary..." Mark kisses Gary's bruised cheek very lightly, hopefully that'll heal it up soon. The bell rings and both the boys immediately stand up from the desk and put their school bags on their shoulders. 

"You really think so?..." Gary says.

"Hmm?..." Mark says as he pushes his stool back under the desk.

"That I'm a great kisser?..." Gary repeats Marks words from earlier. Mark nods, "Oh I know so, you're so much better than any girls i've kissed before, I like kissing you Mr Barlow..." Mark smiles. He likes kissing Gary. "Let's get out of here and go to your house, ey?..." Mark cuts Gary's thoughts. "Yeah let's go..." Gary nods and smiles at Mark, the boys start walking back to Gary's home together, Today has been the best day of his life.


	7. Will you be my boyfriend?....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary asks the big question to Mark and things get very spicy. So yno what that means. Yes. SMUT.

Gary finally arrives back home with Mark. Gary quite enjoyed that walk, he should walk with Mark from school more often he wonders. That's if bloody Alex and Sam don't get in the way again. Gary grabs his front door key from his pocket and opens it "Ere we are, safe and sound" Gary smiles at Mark, he lets him in first, what a gentleman. "Oh, thank you Gary..." Mark smiles and heads inside, Gary closes the door behind them and takes his shoes off, Mark does the same. "So...where is everyone?...." Mark asks. "Oh uhm me mum is out shopping, dad at work and my brother is probably out with his mates or stuck in an after school detention" Gary says. "Oh so like us then?" Mark laughs lightly, Gary smiles and chuckles "It was only this once okay, don't tell anyone!". The laughter dies down a bit and Gary is suddenly feeling very nervous, why? No clue. Only Mark Owen in his house again, he hopes nothing goes wrong this time.

"So uh..." Gary starts and coughs lightly "...wanna have a tour round the house?... You didn't really get one last time, sorry about that.." Gary rubs his foot on the floor shyly. Mark spins around and looks at him "Sure! this place looks great anyways! so much bigger than my tacky old house..." Mark says. Gary frowns lightly "Yno Mark you haven't shown me your house yet..." Gary hints, is he being rude by asking that? He doesn't think so. Mark blushes lightly and rubs the back of his head with his right hand "uhm.... yeah maybe sometime who knows..." Mark coughs and then nods at Gary. The truth is he doesn't really want anyone to come round his house, it's a tip and there's always arguments going on between his siblings and himself, it's just embarrassing...to say the least. "...So uh how bout this tour Mr Barlow? I can't wait for you to show me round" Mark coughs lightly and smiles softly. Gary nods "Okay sure! let's go mate!..." Gary says and Mark follows him around the house.

After some time the boys make it back to Garys room, Gary is showing Mark his VERY expensive Steinway piano that he got last Christmas. "This is a rare edition mate... very expensive..." Gary says as he sits down on the stool beside his piano. Mark takes a seat on the edge of Gary's bed and rolls his eyes lightly "You already said that... no need to shove it in my face..." Mark says. Gary spins on his stool to look at Mark "Oh ... sorry I uh..." Mark cuts Gary off "It's fine..." he smiles "Play me something nice Mr Barlow and you might get a reward in return..." Mark winks.

A reward....

What kind of reward?....

Gary nods and swallows thickly, christ Mark really is pushing the boundaries today, he currently has his hand reaching out on Gary's left thigh and gives it a light squeeze before removing it. He's certain he's already sweating, or maybe that's the nerves of playing in front of his crush? He doesn't want to mess this up. Gary spins back around to face his piano, he turns it on and thinks of a song that he especially wrote to play to Mark, or perhaps sing to as well? Think Gary think! what song... oh god which song?... 

"Why Can't I wake up with you...." Gary mumbles to himself. Mark tilts his head slightly "Huh?..." He says. That's it, Gary starts to play and bloody god does he play well. Garys half way through the song and it's to say the least Marks heart is sweltering right now, he wonders who's song this is and who it's about?

"Baby why can't I wake up with you. You're my life.So good to be near you.So dark when you walk from my side..." Gary sings, he's blushing slightly too, he hasn't cocked up one note yet, It's almost like having Mark in the room makes him feel more comfortable and confident in himself, it's a really nice feeling, something Gary hasn't experienced in a long time. He's nearing the end of his song now "Baby why can't I wake up with you. You're my life, you're my life..." And the last notes play on the piano, Gary stays quiet, the whole room is quiet. Oh god Mark didn't like it. He knows how cheesy it was and-

Mark claps loudly and whistles, he's even standing up, Gary turns around on his stool and looks up at him. "Wow!! amazing Gaz! look you even have a standing ovation!" Mark laughs. "...did you really like it Mark?... you didn't think it was too cheesy did you?..." Gary looks away and blushes deeply, he's fiddling with his hands now. Mark sits back down on Gary's bed "Course not ! Gosh you're so talented at playing and singing Gary !" Mark's still clapping. "I wrote that yno... the uh... song I mean.." Gary's blush reaches down to his neck now, fuck. Marks eyes widen "No way! you wrote that?!" he smiles brightly. Mark can't get over how anyone could take the piss out of him at school for this, Gary has musical talent in his blood and it's astonishing! "Yeah... I wrote it.." Gary says. "Wow.... amazing, bloody ell.... what or who is it about?...." Mark asks.

Oh god no, the question Gary dreaded to answer. He could just lie, say it's about his cat or something? No that's weird....

"I uhm..." Gary swallows thickly. Quickly Barlow think! Say something!

"Want a drink or a snack?..." Gary stands up, changing the subject so quickly Mark has to think about the question before answering straight away. "Uhhh" Mark shares a confused look with Gary "...I mean a water would be nice?.." He raises an eyebrow. Gary nods "Sure, don't want anything to eat?.." He asks. Mark shakes his head no "Nah i'm alright thanks though..." Mark says. Gary nods and leaves his room for a moment to get the drinks, he feels like Mark's just being overly shy about eating so he grabs some biscuits from the cupboard downstairs anyway, just incase. Mark takes a look around Gary's room more and observes everything in there, sure he's been in here before but he didn't really pay much focus to detail. He walks up to Gary's star wars collection, Mark smiles softly to himself... "Cute..." he mumbles. Gary is a right cute nerd it makes Marks heart fill up with even more love for him, if that's even possible. 

Yes. Love. Mark Owen loves Gary Barlow, something he's discovered over the past month.

Mark looks over at Gary's piano and sits down at the stool, he takes a quick glance at the sheet music to see if there's any meaning behind these bloody lyrics that Gary wouldn't tell him about. " Cmon there's gotta be something..., who's the bird he loves?..." Mark jokes and laughs lightly then he blushes deeply. 'For Mark Owen, written 2 years ago' Is what Gary wrote on these lyrics. 2 years... 2 bloody years he's wrote this song and it was all for Mark. His eyes widen and he puts the sheet music back on the piano top. The door opens and Mark stands up quickly. "So Mark I got biscuits... Incase you were-..." Gary looks at Mark confused, he's there just standing like an awkward mess, Gary thought that was him not Mark. "Uhm okay mate?..." He asks as he puts the tray of biscuits and drinks on his desk. Mark nods "Course I am! was just looking around is all..." Mark blushes lightly and sits back down on Gary's bed. "Ere mate... have some water also there's biscuits too, help yourself..." Gary smiles, he sits down next to Mark on his bed and sips his coke. Mark thinks how sweet Gary is, first he writes a song about him then bloody lets him round his house for the second time! He really is a sweetheart. "Thank you Gary..." Mark sips his water.

"So.... I did something a little uh... naughty whilst you were gone... please don't be mad at me..." Mark pouts at Gary.

Oh god... what's he bloody done, shit did he smash his star wars lego set collection! The thought makes Gary's knees feel kinda weak. "Okay?...." Gary says as he sips his drink again. Mark looks over to Gary's piano then swallows thickly "I know who that song was written for...." Mark says.

"Oh god no Mark i'm... oh I guess you saw how old it was too?! Oh i'm so sorry... I should have hidden it away whilst I was gone I-!" Gary gets cut off by Mark. "It was sweet...I liked it..." Mark says and leans into Gary's side, he leans his head on his shoulder too. Gary automatically wraps an arm around Mark's small tiny waist, he wonders if Mark is fragile at all. Mark looks down at Gary's hand around him, feeling like he's owned by him, it's kinda hot. "Gary...." Mark starts.

Gary looks down at his crush and smiles softly "Hm?..."

"Can I... can we... kiss again?... I liked doing it earlier... in the music room I mean..." Mark says.

Gary's blushing bright red, this can't be real, Mark wants to kiss him again?!! what is happening?! Are Gary's dreams finally coming true?! 

"Of course we can...." Gary says and leans into Mark, Mark does the same and they make out again. Gary rubs his thumb against a part of mark's skin and he lets out a soft moan. Gary's eyes widen and they immediately stop kissing. Did he hurt Mark?!? 

Mark giggles and kisses Gary's neck, "That's my sensitive spot Mr Barlow..." Mark whispers against Gary's skin, it makes Gary shiver slightly. "What really?, how come?..." Gary asks.

Mark pulls back and takes his shirt off he doesn't removes his trousers but he pulls them down a little to show Gary his dolphin tattoo. "I got a tattoo of a dolphin and I dunno ever since I got it done it's been really sensitive there..." Mark smiles. 

Marks tattoo is practically making Gary's mouth dribble. Christ he's so fucking hot. Mark Owen in HIS bedroom right now, shirtless and showing off his tattoo to Gary. Incredible. Fuck he can feel his boner rising up as they speak any minute he's gonna-

Ian flies into Gary's room "I knew you brought a fella home! is this the famous Mark I keep hearing about!" Ian laughs lightly then his eyes widen when he sees Mark without his top on. "Bloody ell are you two shagging up in ere? when you were all home alone!" Ian grins at Gary. "Urgh get out my room Ian!" Gary frowns and blushes hard. "So you two are boyfriends then ey?..." Ian winks. "Get out!!" Gary stands up from his bed, Mark feels slightly embarrassed and puts his shirt back on. He shuts his room door and locks it, he sighs lightly "sorry about him Mark..." Gary says, Ian always has to ruin everything, he thinks. Mark laughs lightly "It's okay Gary... really, I know what it's like to have an older brother too" Mark says. Gary sits back down and nods "It's bloody frustrating is what it is..." Mark nods in agreement "it is..." The room falls silent for a moment or two.

"Mark there's something i've been wanting to ask you for awhile now, I really don't wanna fuck things up again but if you get mad honestly I don't blame you and you slap me and leave again if you like but please just... I want to ask you something important...." Gary blurts out, he's caught Marks attention, he doesn't say anything but nods in response. "I've been wondering like I like you so much and... I- I know you have a reputation at school that you don't want to destroy, I understand that. But I... yno what fuck it..." Gary holds Marks hands in his. "Do you maybe wanna sorta.... be like-" Marks heart is currently beating out of his chest, he knows what's coming... "...My boyfriend?..." Gary asks, he's closed his eyes, he's too afraid to look at Mark, he can feel the slap coming in 5....4....3...2...1... 

Nothing.

Wait nothing happens?...Gary opens his eyes and looks at Mark, he's shaking, oh christ has he broken Mark ?! 

Mark leans in closer "Yes... I'd like that very much Gaz...." Mark whisper and kisses Gary hard on the lips. He said yes! Gary could nearly cry by how overwhelmed he is, it only took him bloody 4 years to ask out Mark Owen! and now it's finally happened, two boys who are crazy in love with each other. "Mhmm..." Gary lets out a soft moan as him and Mark carry on making out on his bed. Mark pulls away after a few moments "Do you wanna have some fun now Mr Barlow?..." Mark grins. Gary nods, he has no idea what that means though. "Oh sure... okay..." He smiles softly and then his eyes immediately roll to the back of his head. Mark is rubbing his hand over Gary's jeans where his bulge is "You always so hard for me Mr B?..." Mark sounds turned on too by the sound of it. Gary nods and blushes "mhm hm..." he bits his bottom lip to keep him from moaning out loud, he doesn't want anyone to hear them. 

Interesting, Mark thinks. "Have you ever thought about me whilst yno?..." Mark nibbles Gary's earlobe. Gary closes his eyes and groans softly "Christ... yes all the time...." Gary admits. "Oh really?..." Mark raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend and unzips his jeans, he snakes a hand around Gary's cock and starts to wank him off slowly.

"Fuck.... yes... oh..." Gary moans softly, god this feels so good, has Mark done this before?! His mind wonders. "Do you like that Mr Barlow?..." Mark asks, god he's being such a filthy tease tonight. "Yes..." Gary nods. "I like... it soo much.. mhm" It's only been about 10 minutes but he feels like he's going to cum already, he's adored Mark for years and now they're finally getting intimate with one another. Well kinda. Everything happens so quickly, Mark pulls down his trousers and puts Garys hand inside his boxers, his hand still remains on Gary's cock.

"Touch me Gary... make me cum...." Mark licks his lips and carries on wanking Gary, abit faster this time. Oh god.. he's touching Marks dick oh it's so big... not as thick as Gary's but it's definitely big for a small boy like himself. Gary starts moving his hand up and down Marks cock slowly "Mhm.. that's nice who knew being naughty with a boy was so much fun..." Mark giggles, but not any sort of giggle, a slutty giggle. Marks a little slut.

Time passes and the boys are making out whilst wanking each other off, nearing the edge "I'm gonna cum Gary!..." Mark pants heavily, he's sweating a lot and ps: he's super loud.

"Fuck me too Mar- M-M oh fuck me baby!...Shit..." Gary cums all over Marks hand, and Mark does the same all over Gary's. "Oh fuck yes!... oh mhm..." Mark moans. Gary grabs a tissue by the side of his bed and the boys both wipe their hands clean. They lay back on the bed for a moment panting to catch their breath back. "I think I could get use to this whole boyfriend business..." Mark blurts out. 

"Me too..." Gary looks at Mark and smiles, they end up cuddling and kissing until Gary's parents arrive back home. They carry on hanging out for rest of the evening like nothing happened, however the couple can't stop holding hands, random kisses every now and again and cuddling in Gary's room. When Gary's parents asked Mark if he would like to stay for dinner he agreed. It was a delicious meal, they even held hands under the table like two cuties. 

Gary's never felt so much happier in all his life and so has Mark.


	8. Fake Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Marks old fake friends won't stop terrorising him and Gary at school. Will they ever get a moment to just be alone?

"This is really happening..." Mark says as he looks in the mirror, by this rate he's going to be late for school, again. Truth is, he's been thinking an awful lot about yesterday round Gary's house. Is he doing the right thing? Are they taking things a little too fast? Or was Mark just really horny and wanted to get one off. He really was turned on, but the thought of Gary made it even better. "Am I gay?..." He whispers to himself. Mark didn't really know his sexuality, he really liked Gary, an awful lot but... now they were boyfriends, it's only a day. Maybe they could take things slow and see how things go ? That sounds like a good idea. He's not ready for people to find out that they're an item yet though. Gary still knows nothing hardly about Mark yet, he hasn't met Mark's family and he doesn't know about his dad, it's still early days but at some point he's going to have to tell him.

Mark eventually makes it to school and shoves his bag in his locker, he really doesn't feel like carrying it around with him all day. Today he has art, geography, home tech and a game of football later at lunch. He loves football, it's where he can get all his energy out and forget about all his troubles and worries in life for a good hour or so. "Hi..." Gary shyly walks up to Mark. Of course, he forgot, Gary's locker is right next to his. Mark shuts his locker door and smiles up at Gary softly "Heya..." he says. Gary must obviously want something, they do have to practise for rehearsals after school today. "...So uhm... how are you?..." Gary asks, he's really shy, bless him, it's incredible because he was so different last night round his house and now look at him, back to the shy Barlow nerd again. Cute, Mark thinks. "I'm alright..., yourself?.." Mark asks Gary in return, he's still looking over his timetable. "I'm good..., Listen I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together? this afternoon..." Gary says, he holds onto his books tightly, he really wants Mark to say yes to him. He knows they're now dating but he still gets butterflies whenever he's around Mark. "Of course silly...I'm not gonna leave you on your own..." Mark laughs lightly, he puts his timetable away in his jean pockets and locks his locker. "....right... sorry.. I'm kinda new to this whole boyfriend thing..." Gary laughs lightly. Mark nods "It's okay... me too.. actually Gary.. I was kinda wondering, since we both don't know what we're doing..." He trails off. "...I was wondering if we could kinda take things about slow?" Mark scratches his chin lightly in thought. "It's just I'm so new to being in a relationship with a guy... so I'm kinda learning along the way if that makes sense?" He adds. Gary nods, he completely understands, he too is new to the whole boyfriend thing, Marks his first ever relationship he's ever been in and Mark knows that. "Of course... that's fine by me, yno your my first relationship so i'm fine with whatever, I just want you to be happy Mark.." Gary smiles softly. Mark mirrors Gary's smile "Thank you, I swear you're the most understanding person in this whole bloody school..." Mark laughs. Gary laughs too "I know what you mean mate...."

\------------------

It's lunch time and the boys are sat at their own private little table, Marks been getting a lot of odd looks as he's not at the usual 'popular school boy table' with his fake friends. This includes a lot of glaring from both Alex and Sam. "Why is he hanging out with fucking Barlow all of a sudden..." Alex grunts, he turns his head around and carries on eating. "Yeah! they're acting like a couple of gays..." Sam says and then laughs. "Oh shut up Sam..." Alex replies, he looks back at the boys, they do seem awfully close all of a sudden and Alex swears he caught Mark placing his hand on Gary's thigh at one point. He needs to get Mark back with them, there's no way he can be hanging out with Barlow, period.

"You're so cute when you blush though... ere try some of me sandwich..." Mark giggles at Gary.

"Nono mate I'm fine with my food, unless you wanna try some, aww you're cute too!" Gary giggles as well, these two boys are so adorable around one another, they would defo win the best couple award at school. "So I see you're hanging out with new meat now ey Mark?" Alex grits his teeth, he slams his hands down on the boys private table. Mark moves away slightly from Gary "What do you want Alex?..." He sighs, he really doesn't have time for any of Alex's games today. "I want you to hang out with NORMAL people! not fucking nerds! It makes you look like a tool mate!!" Alex spits, he looks at Gary and glares right into his soul, Gary swallows thickly. The last time he spoke to Alex was when they all got into a massive fight, which caused Gary to gain a bruise on his cheek, thankfully the bruise has started to fade now and it's not that obvious anymore. "I'll beat the shit out of you again Barlow....don't think I wouldn't..." Alex says. "Is that a threat?..." Gary crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow "No.. It's a fucking promise!!" Alex spits and pours some Milk over Gary's hair. Everyone in the school laughs at him but Mark, he looks like a mess right now, his hair all ruined and parts of his clothes. Mark stands up and holds out his hand for Gary, he takes it and stands up with him "Cmon let's go get you cleaned up..." Mark says and Gary nods and follows him to the school bathrooms. He really does hate that Alex kid.

Marks lend Gary a new jacket that was in his locker and they've washed (most) of the milk outta his hair, it's gonna smell for the rest of the day but unfortunately he doesn't keep shampoo on him, maybe he should. "How you feeling now?.." Mark asks his boyfriend, he does feel for Gary he's gonna make sure Alex leaves him alone and for good. "Okay I guess....sorry you don't have to sit with me at lunch, maybe we shouldn't talk at school i'll only make your life a living hell..." Gary sighs, he's been putting up with this sort of behaviour mostly all of his life and to be honest it's getting tiring and he's sick of it. Mark slaps Gary's arm lightly "Ow!" Gary hisses, "What was that for?!" he says and rubs his arm lightly. "Because! there's no way I'm going to leave you, you really think I'd do that to me boyfriend? I don't care if this is how it's going to be, as long as I get to be around you then I'll always be happy Gaz...." Mark says. Gary's heart does a little flip, Mark really does care about him and it's so sweet to hear. "I'm sorry lunch didn't go to plan, maybe tomorrow we should have it somewhere else?..." Mark suggests, Gary nods in return. "Good...besides I still like you, even if you do smell of old out of date Milk" he smiles and kisses Gary on the lips. The bell rings, time for next class, "Okay I have to go....Oh Mr Barlow?..." Mark turns to the door and looks back at his boyfriend "Hm?.." Gary looks up slightly "I was meant to have a game of football at lunch but it's been pushed back till after school, I know that's when it's rehearsals... but do you mind watching me play? It'll only be about an hour, But If you wanna go to rehearsals without me that's fine..." Mark says, he's blushing slightly. "Of course I'll come Mark, missing one rehearsal surely wouldn't hurt.... I'd love to come see you play" Gary nods and smiles. "Great! see you then!.. lo- yeah bye!" Mark says and with that he leaves the boys bathrooms and Gary has instantly frozen.

Was Mark just about to say ....? No surely not. Gary shakes his head and leaves, heading to his next class.

\-------------

It's the end of the day and thankfully it's bright and sunny outside, gorgeous weather for a game of watching your boyfriend play football in. Gary heads to the field and sits down on the grass by the side, watching the boys play. Mark's in his football gear and Gary could melt right there on the spot, it looks so good on him. Red knee high socks, black football shoes, red shorts and a red top, it's kinda hot to look at to be honest. He could get used to watching Mark play football. "Hi Gary!!" Mark waves from a distance, they're about to start and the other boys give a confused look to Mark "who is he talking to?... " One boy whispers. "No idea mate..." the other responds. The game starts and Gary's having a blast watching Mark play, he cheers for him whenever Mark scores a goal and he tries his best to be a supporting boyfriend for him during the whole match.

They're halfway though the game and Mark is taking a sip of water on a bench from the other side of the field, he's sweating a lot and panting heavily, Gary really likes the sight he's seeing right now. Until he sees a shadow behind him. Alex. Gary looks up and frowns slightly "What do you want now?.." he huffs, when will this guy just back off and leave him alone?! "Yno Mark doesn't really wanna hang out with you?..." Alex spits at Gary. "Oh yeah?... cool... now piss off..." Gary laughs lightly, what a ridiculous comment to come up and say to someone. Honestly at this point it's just hilarious. Alex grabs Gary by the collar "Listen up Barlow! It was a dare! alright?! for him to hang out with you for a couple of days! he doesn't like you, he doesn't wanna be your friend or whatever! you're nothing to him or anyone at this school!, so bugger off!" Alex throws Gary back onto the grass and leaves.

The game ends and Gary doesn't even know who won because he couldn't even see, as Alex was harassing him again. But he thinks about what he said to him, was Mark just faking all of this? was he being pranked?... Was it all good to be true?... Mark comes running over and he runs a hand through his wet greasy hair. He was still panting and sweating, he needed a shower, his cheeks were bright red "Hey Gary!! did you see ...we won!!" Mark smiles brightly and kneels down next to his boyfriend on the grass. "Uh... yeah..." Gary says, he coughs lightly, he knows he shouldn't let Alex get in his head but his mind can't help but wonder about the things he said to him. "What's wrong?..." Mark asks as he necks down a bottle of water.

"Alex spoke to me..." Gary starts.

"Oh god what'd he say now? bloody hell will he ever leave us alone?..." Mark groans.

"Uh...yeah well... he told me that he dared you to hang out with me..." Gary sighs lightly. "Oh Gary please tell me you don't believe the shit that comes out of his mouth..." Mark frowns lightly, he would never do that to someone, especially to his boyfriend.

"I know I shouldn't listen to him... I just... yno when you've liked someone for so long and then ...you finally get together, it feels amazing but then you wonder, is it too good to be true?..." Gary sighs. Mark sighs and comes closer to Gary "Look... baby... please don't listen to that twat..." Mark holds his boyfriends hands, oh god they're so sweaty, Gary thinks.

"I... I know, we'll get through this okay? But I was never dared by anyone to hang out with you, I hang out with you because I WANT to... please don't worry I am ere and I'm not going anywhere... alright?..." Mark looks into Gary's eyes, hoping he gets the message. Gary nods in response "I know... I'm an idiot for listening to that bafoon..." Gary laughs lightly.

"You really are, should give ya a good spanking for that..." Mark laughs too. Gary blushes bright red.

"You wanna come round mine for a sleepover tomorrow?... You can meet the family if you like, I know you're probably tired right now so maybe we should go get some rest and ... only if you want to though, I'd really like for you to meet my family..." Mark smiles softly, he wants to make sure that Gary knows that he can trust him, by him opening up to him more. "That sounds like a great idea Marko... I'd love that..." Gary says and kisses his boyfriends cheek. "Great! well i'll see you at school tomorrow then...have a nice night, try not to worry too much..." Mark says and kisses Garys lips and gives him a squeeze. Gary returns the hug and treasures it.

"See you tomorrow...bye..." Gary waves, the boys head their own seperate ways home. "Everything will be alright..." Gary thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this lil series I'm writing!  
> I stayed up all night to write this first chapter, I hope you enjoy, I thought people always make Gary the popular boy so I wanted to change things around a little bit! :)


End file.
